Drunk
by Jinxy13112
Summary: This is mostly about Cal being Cal and getting drunk and looking for one night stands and how sometimes it can go a little wrong. There will be brotherly scenes coming up for all us Ethan and Cal bromance fanatics out there, if i decide to continue.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is a bit random, wrote it in about 45 minutes as I was bored this evening and not much has been posted on here Cal and Ethan wise so here we go. Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think. J x**

"Nibbles, night out with the lads. You in?" Cal asked already assuming the answer

"That actually sounds like fun." Ethan responded.

"Really?" Cal looked at him puzzled.

"Obviously not." Ethan half rolled his eyes, of course he wasn't going out to get drunk with them, what was the point? They'd hook up with some random girls then the rest doesn't leave much to the imagination to be fair.

Cal laughed. "You should come Ethan, be a good night."

"Cal it's really not my scene, plus I have some case reports that I'm looking forward to reading." Ethan smiled getting up from the desk with a file in his hand.

"You really need a life." Cal chuckled slightly. Considering it wasn't long ago his brother was actually fighting for his life most people would have thought his last comment would be totally inappropriate, not Ethan though, he knew what he meant.

"You have fun, but no drunken calls at 3am though because I know what you're like." Ethan told him and walked off.

Cal looked to lofty and smiled. "Just me you and Max it is then."

Lofty nodded. "It will be a good night anyway."

Half an hour later and the shift was over, the changeover complete and the boys were ready and raring to go dressed reasonably smartly too. So much so that Rita had to look twice as she walked past them on route to her locker.

"Right let's get a move on." Cal half shouted excitedly as Ethan walked in.

"Enjoy pickling your livers, try not to get into too much trouble. You're all meant to be on shift again tomorrow." Ethan smirked slightly knowing that by this time tomorrow all three of them will have regretted going out.

Cal rolled his eyes. "Ignore my boring baby brother over there." He smiled pulling his jacket on. "Enjoy your reading Ethan. See you tomorrow."

Laughing the three man made their way out and jumped into a taxi on route into town.

Within an hour Lofty, Max and Cal were all drunk, Cal was the worst of the lot and leaving their most recent pub had his arm around Max to himself upright as he drunkenly pointed in the direction of a club across the street.

"There..next.." He slurred happily.

Max laughed and nodded. "Too right, looks like hot chicks."

Lofty feeling a little more sober than the other two and much more awkward didn't fail to notice that it was in fact a strip club. He screwed his face up looking at the others. "I might call it a night." He spoke.

"No… Lofty… not a light weigh!" Cal moaned slightly.

"I best go, Robyn doesn't like being in on her own anyway and Max isn't exactl going home anytime soon." He argued.

"He's right you know. Robyn hates being in alone. Convinced there is a ghost in the loft still, even though said ghost did turn out to be lofty." He chuckled.

Cal shrugged and started staggering towards the pub, Max following behind.

"I'll see you both tomorrow." Lofty smiled and headed home.

In the club Cal had got himself and Max yet another drink before going off in search of some female attention. The first girl Cal came to was totally up for it, dancing around and flirting. Cal loving every minute of it feeling himself getting more and more drunk as the alcohol was continuously flowing. Max, who wasn't having as much luck had tried to pull him away at one point but was unsuccessful but decided to go home himself any way, failing to pull was bad enough but having to sit and watch Cal was just torture. Especially when he knew who he really wanted to see.

"I'm a doctor you know." Cal spoke drunkenly clearly trying to impress her.

"Oh really?" he laughed. "I've heard that one before, you could have said something more interesting like an astronaut or something."

"No really. I am a doctor. I can prove it…" he smirked.

"Oh yeah? Go on then." She laughed.

Cal grabbed her hand and lead her to the door allowing her to grab her bag on the way. Outside he flagged down and taxi and get it to take them to the ED.

"Ok.. Ok shh, they can't see me. I know where we can go that's more private." He told her resulting in her smirking suggestively and nodding.

She allowed Cal the lead her though the ED slyly so not to get caught. He then took her into the shower room and turned on the light.

"No one ever come in here." He smiled.

"A shower rooms?" She looked at him is disbelief. "How romantic."

"Well like I said, we won't be disturbed here, no one uses them. I did on my first day but they're only used for the trampy patients now." He explained.

"Oh, definitely a turn on." She spoke and sat on the edge of the sink. "I have a little something in my bag that could make this better. Forget the fact we're in a room where tramps come to wash."

"And what might that be?" He asked standing infront of her very close.

She pulled out two bottles from here bag. "These bad boys."

Cal laughed. "Now you're my type of woman."

She opened both bottles and placed them down on the side. Cal went to grab one and she shook her head before pulling him towards her and kissing him deeply, Cal was enjoying every second of it. So much so that he didn't notice her open her eyes and reach across dropping something into one of the bottles.

Just before Cal got a little too into it she pulled away. "That's enough for now doctor." She smirked and handing him a bottle.

"It's Caleb…" he smiled taking the bottle. "Most people call me Cal."

"I'm not most people." She smiled and began to drink from her bottle smiling a little to herself as Cal did the same.

"So I see." He smiled.

It wasn't long before they had both finished their drinks and were once again locking lips. Cal faltered slightly stumbling a little to one side making them both come apart.

"One…one too many…" He slurred and leant on the wall.

"Could say that yeah." She smiled at him standing up in front of him.

Cal frowned knowing that something wasn't right, that though staying in his head for just a split second before his legs gave up and he slid down the wall to the floor unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for all your reviews, I do intend on replying to each of you in due course, probably Friday ****J****. Thanks for the feedback – all of which seems positive so far. Let's see how this one goes down. J x**

The next day the ED was its normal busy self. With Max slightly hung over he was not enjoying it one bit, the noise was making his head throb and to top it off someone had thrown up on him which had almost caused him to react in exactly the same way.

With his stomach calmed after some cereal and a coffee Max relaxed in the staffroom, enjoying every second of his break, he did not appreciate seeing Lofty come in fresh and hangover free, the only thing that kept him going was the thought of seeing the state Cal would be in when he turned up.

Ethan walked into the staffroom and smirked a little to himself seeing Max sat with a coffee cupped between his hands and his head resting back with his eyes closed.

"Good night last night then?" Ethan asked and got a grunt in return for his efforts. "Don't suppose you've seen my brother have you? Was due in an hour ago."

Max looked at him and shook his head. "No idea. I left him in a weird strip club and went home quite late on. There was no dragging him away."

"No, sounds like him…" Ethan rolled his eyes.

Back in the shower room Cal was just about coming round. He blinked his eyes open before realising he was shirtless and laying face first on the ground. He pushed himself up slightly with his arm groaning as he felt pain shoot through his body.

_"How much did I drink last night?" _He thought to himself and with as little movement as possible grabbed his phone which was on the floor beside him. 6 missed calls from Ethan, 2 from Max and 4 from Lofty. He frowned and checked the time before panicking knowing he was late. Without much thought he got up grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head before rushing through to the department. Hoping no one had noticed him he then headed into the staffroom to get a fresh pair of jeans and a scrub top. Walking in he saw Ethan sat at the table with his laptop in front of him.

"Well you made it then." Ethan spoke seeing his brother walk in. He frowned slightly. "You know your top is on backwards… and you're flying low. Could have at least got yourself dressed properly."

"I was in a rush…" he spoke and opened his locker. As he did he could feel the earth spinning, in his mad rush to get to work he had failed to notice how bad he was actually feeling. He pressed his forehead against the cold mental in an attempt to find some sort of relief from the pain and closed his eyes in a will to make everything still again.

"Cal?" Ethan got up and went over to him. "Bloody hell, how much did you drink?"

"I can't… remember." Cal sighed.

"You need breathalysed before you work, you'll be struck off if you're still drunk." Ethan pointed out to which Cal just rolled his eyes, which didn't help his head.

After getting changed and splashing some cold water on his face Cal joined Ethan in a cubicle as he insisted he was going to make sure Cal was safe to work. Ethan, forever the sensible one. Cal blew into the tube and waited for the beep, hearing the sound he stopped and closed his eyes, that really hadn't helped make him feel any better.

"Well, it's clear." Ethan said surprised.

"Told you." Cal said and went to stand up but wobbled a little on his feet causing Ethan to grab the tops of his arms and force him to sit back down on the bed.

"It's weird, your pupils are dilated and you're clearly not right." Ethan began shining a light in Cal's eyes.

"Stop it…" Cal complained batting away the light. "I'm fine…" his voice went wobbly and he gagged slightly.

Ethan grabbed a bowl and pushed it under his brother's mouth and he threw up what little he had in his stomach.

"Yeah… clearly fine." Ethan said sarcastically handing him a tissue to clean himself up. "You can't work like this. Go to the on-call room and sleep it off. I will cover for you."

"Yeah, ok thanks." Cal agreed not realising how tired he actually felt till it was mentioned. He got up slowly and went to get his head down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so still good reviews, please guys don't just be nice, if there is something you think I could improve please tell me. If I am going a little out of character with someone tell me! I can't improve if I don't know what to improve! ****J**** J x**

It had been two hours since Ethan had sent his brother upstairs, luckily Connie had been in a meeting all morning and didn't notice his absence, Ethan saw this as a god send really as he knew he was such a terrible lire.

"Has Cal given up and went home to suffer alone?" Max laughed slightly as he and Lofty stood by the nurses station where Ethan was looking through some files.

"He's getting his head down in the on call room." Ethan said and looked up from the papers. "He didn't, you know, take anything last night did he?"

Lofty shook his head. "Woah no way. We just went for drinks, Cal wouldn't do that anyway."

"It wouldn't be the first time…" Ethan sighed a little realising what he had just said.

"What?" Max frowned in shock. "Cal did drugs? He was a scag head?"

"No…" Ethan shook his head. "No of course not. He wasn't that bad. Just a small issue when we were younger that's all."

"Well, full of surprises." Max spoke and Lofty nodded.

"He just looks out of it, I've seen him drink to the point he's collapsed before but not with these sort of side effects." Ethan spoke thoughtfully. "Could he have been spiked or something?"

"Couldn't you do a blood test?" Lofty suggested.

Ethan looked at him, why hadn't he thought of that? He nodded agreeing with the young nurse. "Cover for me." He said before grabbing some equipment and going to the on call room where Cal was sleeping.

Ethan knocked on the door gently before pushing it open as Cal hadn't even bothered locking it, he was sprawled out face first on the bed snoring lightly clearly completely out of it.

"Cal…" Ethan sighed and he went over and shook his brother lightly, when he continued to sleep Ethan spoke up. "Caleb!" He said and Cal woke up shocked.

"What? What is it?" He panicked slightly not quite remembering what was going on. Seeing Ethan he sighed with relief. "You gave me a shock."

"Sorry…" Ethan held up the needle. "Just came to take some bloods."

"Why?" Cal frowned. "You've already done a breathalyser? You know I'm not drunk."

"Yes but you're still not right, you've not reacted to alcohol like this before, your pupils are dilated and you've been sick. Just let me check there isn't anything else in your system." Ethan sighed.

"You think I've taken drugs don't you!?" Cal snapped angrily. "Seriously, I thought you knew me better than that! I wouldn't…"

Ethan shook his head. "No that's not what I think. I think you may have been spiked."

Cal thought for a second. When he thought about it, it did make sense. One minute he was aware of what was going on. He brought a girl back to the hospital trying to make her believe that he was really a doctor. Then what? He woke up on the floor half dressed. What actually happened? Did he sleep with her? On the floor of the showers, that really wasn't his style. She wouldn't have to drug him if she wanted to sleep with him. He would have gave her what she wanted. It just didn't make sense.

"Cal?" Ethan spoke bringing Cal back to reality.

Cal looked at him and nodded holding his arm out for Ethan to do the test. Once done Ethan looked at him, he didn't look himself at all. He looked ill and deep in thought and it was very rare Cal thought about something for more than two minutes.

"Ok?" Ethan asked and Cal nodded silently. "You should come back down, get some paper work done."

"Yeah, yeah I'll come down now." He said and stood up shakily. Getting his balance back he looked at Ethan. "Something isn't right…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so the last chapter was quite short but I felt it was good to leave it there. I have no plan for this at all so any suggestions please please please suggest them, I will credit any ideas obviously. Little bit of drama here and I think it may be a bit OOC in parts but lets see how it goes.**

Ethan looked at his brother noticing that he had struggled to get to his feet. He watched as the colour visibly drained from Cal's face, his eyes rolled back and he dropped to the floor shaking uncontrollably.

"Can I get some help in here!" Ethan shouted as he knelt to Cal trying to hold him as still as possible to prevent him thrashing around and getting an injury. When no one came Ethan remained calm completely in doctor mode and held him as still a possible until the seizure subsided.

Once calm Cal gagged slightly, Ethan instantly rolled him over and held him onto his side so he didn't choke as he threw up. He grabbed his phone and called reception when Noel answered Ethan spoke quickly.

"Can you get Dr Chow to come to the on-call rooms quickly." He asked.

"Oh yeah?" Noel laughed.

"Don't be stupid, it's Cal he's collapsed. Can you just get her to come here A.S.A.P. And don't mention it to anyone else." Ethan said and hung up the phone before Noel managed to reply.

"Only you could get yourself in this state Caleb." Ethan sighed as he kept him steady and in the recovery position. He wasn't angry, he knew that it wasn't his fault really. He'd never seen Cal in such a state before and the fact that someone did this on purpose just made him angry, an emotion that Cal himself only really caused him to feel.

Lily burst through the door after only a minute or so. "What happened?" Lily asked as she went over to the brothers who were on the floor. Cal shivering slightly and coughing every now and then and Ethan at his side holding him, partly to keep him still and partly for comfort.

"He just started fitting… I think he was drugged last night. This is the second time he's been sick." Ethan explained. "I managed to take some blood beforehand, we need them sent off."

"I will sort that, we should get him into cubicles first though." She told him before looking at him and he looked at her. "He'll be fine." She comforted him as best she could.

Ethan nodded and focused his attention back onto his big brother. Lily went to get a trolley and brought it back as subtly as possible trying not to attract the attention of other staff members. Once back she looked to Ethan. "Right, we need to get him onto here."

Ethan tapped Cal's face. "Cal, Caleb. Wake up for me mate, we need to get you on this trolley..." He spoke and Cal stirred a little.

Ethan sat him up with the help of Lily and from there managed to get him up and onto the trolley where Cal fell back into unconsciousness.

"We'll get him up and then fast track the blood results." Lily spoke as she and Ethan wheeled him as quickly as they could to a free cubicle and pulled the curtain round to hide him. Once he was in Lily headed off with the blood to send it off as Ethan placed the oxygen mask over his face and took his obs.

"How is he?" Lily asked when she returned.

"His temperature is high, BP is a little low but apart from that…" Ethan sighed. "Always knew he would do himself some damage."

"Yes well. It is Cal. For all we know he could have been experimenting." Lily told him.

Ethan was angry at that last comment but didn't show it. "No. He wouldn't. Our Dad, he used to mess with them a bit and Cal hated it. He'd never even attempt anything like that."

Lily nodded. "I didn't know, sorry. The results will be back within the hour."

After she spoke Cal began to come around, confused and agitated he move on the bed beginning to panic.

"Calm down Cal.." Ethan told him as he moved closer and held him down so he didn't pull any wires off. "You've had a seizure so you'll be a bit groggy."

Cal calmed hearing Ethan and moved the mask off his face. "S..seizure?" He asked confused.

"Are you sure you didn't take anything last night, apart from alcohol. Did anyone have an opportunity to spike you?" Lily asked bluntly.

"The girl.." Cal spoke before closing his eyes coughing slightly. "She gave me a bottle… I can't remember anything after that."

Ethan nodded. "Ok… we will find out what is causing this soon but for now just try and relax. If it gets any worse let us know." With that Cal nodded and went back to sleep.

**Ok so this isn't that good, I think because I wrote this gradually and not in one go it hasn't gone as well. I will make sure the next chapter is better though :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay guys, Uni work is kicking in now. Hope you guys enjoy. As long as I continue to get a couple of reviews per chapter just to let me know you're still reading I will continue to write ****J****. This is very short so I apologise. Enjoy, J x**

Cal had slept restlessly for around an hour now and Ethan had refused to leave his side, he could tell by the way his brother was moaning and moving in his sleep that he was clearly distressed but it wasn't a good idea to wake him, he needed to sleep off whatever he had consumed the night before.

Ethan had all sorts running through his head, drugs have so many lasting effects in people and people were spike for so many different reasons, some of which didn't bare thinking about.

Ethan was brought from his thoughts when his brother woke up with a shock, his breathing sounds very quick and laboured and a look of terror on his face.

"Cal?" Ethan spoke going closer to the side of the bed. "What's wrong?"

Cal shook his head before looking at his brother and calming himself down slightly, he knew he was visibly shaking and tried to hide it best he could.

"Caleb…" Ethan frowned.

"There was someone else there…" Cal spoke. "He was just there, I can't remember him arriving. I don't know what he was doing there."

"Alright." Ethan nodded. "Once we find out your results we will call the police you can tell them everything you know."

Cal nodded and rested back against his pillow closing his eyes and trying to pull himself together. He couldn't work out what was going on, he didn't feel like himself anymore, he doesn't get scared or upset about anything but right now all he wanted to do was curl up in a corner and cry. Just a side effect. He told himself before reopening his eyes as Lily entered the cubicle.

"I have Doctor Knight's results." She spoke holding and envelope out to Ethan who took it and opening it before reading through it and sighing.

"What is it?" Cal questioned straining his neck to see the piece of paper.

Ethan looked at him. "Ketamine…" He told him passing the paper to him.

Cal shook his head. "I can't believe it."

Looking at him Lily raised an eyebrow. "It's inevitable really when you go out all the time Dr Knight, it was bound to happen sooner or later." He comment earned her a disapproving sideways glance from Ethan.

"I've called the police anyway." She continued. "As you should know Ketamine is often used as a date rape drug and the police will want…"

"No!" Cal snapped not letting her finish. "I was not raped Lily!" He began to get agitated.

"Thanks Lily, I think you should leave now." Ethan spoke turning to her. Lily just shrugged and left them to it.

"I wasn't raped Ethan.. I wasn't." He told him certainly.

"In all fairness Cal you can't remember much and you did say a man turned up too. These things happen." Ethan explained. "As your doctor I have to encourage you to go for a proper examination."

Cal shook his head. "You're meant to be my brother! You have to believe me!"

"It's not your fault Caleb. Let's just wait until you've spoken to the police yeah?" Ethan told him and Cal just ripped the paper up and rolled onto his side facing away from his younger brother.

Ethan picked up the bits of paper and sighed as he left him to it. Know his brother had gone Cal curled in on himself slightly and let go allowing silent tears to fall from his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**I got bored and wrote another chapter… it seems to be getting a bit darker. I won't ever write anything too detailed. I will leave it to your imagination. When I started this story I always knew this could be a possible route and it just seemed to work. I hope no one is offended and appreciates that I am treating this as a very sensitive topic. I am attempting to make Cal's reactions as true to his character as possible. Feedback right now would really help me to know if I along the right lines. Thanks guys. J x**

Cal had been laid in bed for a few hours now thinking and trying to remember exactly what had happened.

_He could remember her giving him that last drink. Then kissing. He drank the drink then what? He was on the floor. A man came in. Pain, he could remember pain, in his chest._

As he thought Cal looked at his chest, he lifted his shirt to show bruises and lots of them, purple, blue and green decorating his normally perfect chest. He lowered his shirt and continued to try and piece things together_. _

_He was on his feet stood pressed against the wall, he could smell him, his breath, warm with the smell of smoke and alcohol. What was he doing him? Why was he pulling at his clothes? _

"No…no…" Cal spoke to himself as he shook his head.

Hearing him Ethan had come into the cubicle to see Cal with tears in his eyes and staring into space slowly shaking his head.

"Cal?" He spoke gently. "Caleb?"

Cal snapped out of it and looked at his brother before stuttering not knowing what to say.

"I'm fine." He stated figuring it was going to be the easiest option.

"Um…ok." Ethan said observing him closely. He knew that he wasn't "fine" at all. In fact he was far from it. Just looking at him he looked so vulnerable, like a little boy. He had never seen Cal like this, so lost and broken. Not even when their Mum had died, Cal had coped so well and just got on with life. He stayed in Holby sure but that was because it was just more convenient really, wasn't it?

"The police are here Cal." Ethan informed his elder. "They want to speak to you."

"I don't want to involve the police!" He snapped. "I told you I wasn't raped!"

Ethan sighed. "You were spiked though, and that is illegal. They want a description of the girl." Not getting any more reaction from Cal, Ethan continued. "Can I let them in then?" he asked and received a small nod.

Ethan pulled the curtain back a little a beckoned over the two police officers. One male and one female. They both came in and allowed Ethan to stay as they began asking questions the male jotting things down in his black book as the female spoke.

"Have you had a full examination Dr Knight?" The female asked. "It is an important part of these types of investigations."

"I had a blood test which showed I had been spiked yes." He told her.

"I mean a full physical examination, of your body." She informed him. "It is important for the victim's report that we have as much evidence as possible."

"What exactly are you getting at?" Cal questioned. "You are here because I was spiked, nothing else."

"We were informed that the chances are that something else may have happened to you…" The male started to talk.

"No! No way! How many times!?" He shouted and got up out of bed quickly, a little too quickly causing him to stumble slightly. "I've told you everything now leave!" he continued to shout.

Ethan reached out to steady his brother but just got pushed away. Cal made to leave the cubicle quickly trying and failing to walk steadily as his head was spinning, still recovering from the previous night. Looking back to make sure they weren't following him he went to walk out the door and was greeted by Lofty with a pile of patient notes walking right into him.

"Sorry, sorry." Lofty spoke as he tried and failed to stop the files from falling all over the floor. He sighed slightly to himself knowing he would now have to pick them all up and sort them out again. That was soon the least of his worried when he saw Cal laying on the floor with his arm around his front crying out in obvious pain.

"Oh god Cal?" Lofty crouched to him and Ethan and Connie rushed over.

"What happened?" Connie questioned.

"I just walked into him, it wasn't that hard though." Loft told her clearly confused as to how that small bump could cause so much pain in the doctor.

Ethan crouched beside Cal and lifted his top slightly revealing the pattern of bruises on his chest.

"What on earth?" Connie spoke and Lofty stared at him in shock. "Max, trolley here now!"

Max rushed over with the trolley also taken aback slightly at the sight before him. They got Cal onto the trolley, he was now drifting in and out of consciousness.

"He could have dislodged a broken rib and punctured his lung." Connie said as they got him hooked up on to the monitors.

"His resp rate is very low." Ethan spoke reading the screen.

"You can't treat him Doctor Hardy step outside please." She told him.

Not wanting to argue Ethan did as he was instructed and left resus.

Connie lifted to Cal's chest and decided on inserting a chest drain. With assistance from Lofty she got it in and Cal's breathing improved quickly.

"Ok, 30 minute obs and I want to know how this happened." She told Lofty.

"I think it's something that happened last night." He spoke nervously

"Last night?" Connie pushed.

"We went out for a drink, I left early but him and Max stayed out. Anything could have happened." He explained bluntly as always and looked towards the door where Ethan was looking in concern etched on his face.

Connie nodded for him to come in. "Do you know what is wrong with your brother?"

"He was spiked last night. Ketamine. I didn't know about the bruises though. He didn't say he was in pain." Ethan frowned looking again at his brother lay on the bed.

"Ketamine would have numbed the pain, he probably didn't know himself." She sighed a little. "My doctors are meant to be the best in the country and they manage to get themselves into this state. I will be having serious words with him when he has recovered."

"Of course it would..." Ethan sighed disappointed that he could have forgotten the one very obvious side effect. "It wasn't Cal's fault. He is normally responsible. Someone got the better of him that's all."

"Got the better of him?" Connie asked.

"Well yeah, he said he came back with a girl. We assumed it was her but could she have done this damage?" He asked and looked back down at Cal's bruised. He moved the material that was left of his now cut tshirt revealing two hand marks, one on each shoulder. "Mrs Beauchamp?"

"What is it?" She asked going over. Seeing the bruises she frowned. "Hate to say this but, they're not women's handprints… and I've seen these kind of bruises before." She sighed looking to Ethan and Lofty.

All three sighed knowing what all the signals were pointing to, as much as Cal would deny it, there was no getting away from what really happened last night. There was no other explanation.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a few hours before Cal woke up again, he was slightly alarmed by the drain which was now attached to him but after a brief explanation from Ethan he soon settled down knowing that there was nothing to worry about.

Ethan hadn't dare ask him about the bruises, he decided he would let Cal be the one to initiate that conversation if and when he ever wanted to.

A few days past and Cal had been moved to a side room, he got regular visits from his younger sibling and the police occasionally came but were beginning to give up on his as he wasn't giving them any information and he had refused several examinations.

"You're being discharged this afternoon." Ethan smiled happily as he enter Cal's room after just finishing his shift.

"Great." Cal forced a smile.

"Don't sound so enthusiastic about it." Ethan commented. He knew that Cal had been feeling down lately even if he wouldn't admit it Ethan just knew and in all honesty was worried, something he never felt for his brother.

"I am, I'll be glad to get out of this pace." Cal again smiled.

"Do you want to stay at my place for a few nights? Until you feel yourself again." Ethan suggested, he never liked living with his brother as a child but didn't want him to be on his own for a length of time after what had happened.

Cal hesitated not really wanting to admit that he didn't want to be in the house himself but just nodded knowing Ethan wouldn't think anything of it.

"Ok great. You can have the spare room, I'll see if I can get you out now yeah?" Ethan suggested to his older brother and Cal nodded in response.

After getting Cal discharged Ethan had driven them both home. Cal wasn't ok, he wasn't making jokes, he wasn't laughing or smiling and even more concerning he wasn't making fun of his brother's driving. Ethan knew that this would be difficult for Cal, it would be difficult for any man but Cal was proud and prided himself and being strong and not really feeling any emotion. Arriving at Ethan's flat they both exited the car silently and made their way inside.

"The spare room is all set up, just drop your things in." Ethan smiled as he pointed upstairs.

Cal nodded and just headed slowly upstairs he just felt so lost and ashamed. He had been starting to remember bits of what happened that night and the rest he was able to fill in the blanks. It was pretty obvious to him what had gone on and he knew that even though he never admitted it to anyone, everyone knew too.

Reaching the spare room Cal went in and closed the door behind him as he threw his bag on the floor near the bed and sat himself down on the edge of the bed letting his head fall into his hands. From nowhere Cal felt a sudden anger build in him, he got to his feet and walked around to the dresser and looked at himself in the mirror. He was shocked himself at what he looked like. His eyes dull with bags under them. His skin pale and his hair an overgrown mess.

He gritted his teeth as he suddenly lashed out without thinking and punched the mirror causing it to shatter. He didn't stop there. He grabbed the dresser and threw it to the side of the room before beginning to kick at the wall.

Downstairs Ethan heard the glass shatter then he heard a thud and then more banging. As quick as he could Ethan shot up the stairs two at a time and swung the door open to Cal's room to see the pace pretty much wrecked with his normally cool and collected brother punching and kicking the wall shouting with blood running down his arm and making patterns on the wall where he was hitting with his bleeding fist.

"Caleb!" Ethan shouted and went over to him grabbing his arms so he could move them and dragging him back away from the wall.

"Get off me!" Cal shouted fighting to get away but he just didn't have the strength.

"Just calm down!" Ethan retorted and spun him around shoving him to he sat on the bed. "Don't move, just… just calm…"

Cal looked up towards Ethan from the bed, he looked shocked. That was to be expected, he had just found his sibling wrecking his room. That wasn't normal behaviour. Cal then looked around the room to see the mess he had made.

"I'm sorry… I'll tidy it… I'll pay for the damage." Cal spoke his voice shaking.

"Don't worry about it." Ethan smiled a little. "We will sort it later. We need to go clean that hand." He told him causing Cal to look down at his hand which was dripping blood over the clean bed sheets.

Cal just sighed and nodded. He allowed Ethan to take him to the kitchen and wash the blood from his skin and check there was no glass left inside. He barely even winced, he just felt so numb.

"What's going on?" Ethan asked as he dabbed a few more of the cuts with a wipe. Cal stayed silent. "Caleb." He spoke again to get his attention.

"Hmm?" Cal responded.

"You're on a different planet." He laughed a little taking Cal's approach in making jokes.

"Yeah… wish I actually was." Cal looked him in the eyes.

That was Cal's way of describing how he felt and Ethan knew that was pretty much all he was going to get out of him and he was going to have to work out the rest for himself.

"Let's get a few bottles, order a pizza and just watch rubbish TV all evening ey?" Ethan suggested knowing that other than partying that was Cal's favourite pass time.

Cal nodded. "Sure…" he looked down at his now bandaged hand. "Thank you."

**Ok so I'm going to be honest and say I really didn't know whether to continue or not but since I have no other ideas for fics I decided to just go for it and write another chapter. Let me know what you guys think plus ideas for other stories that you may like to see. ****J**** J x**


	8. Chapter 8

he evening passed reasonably quickly, the boys ordered pizza and had a few bottles of beer each while they watched a film. Most of the time they were sat in a comfortable silence with Ethan subtly making sure Cal seemed ok. He was very distant and looked pretty tired but had refused having an early night determined to forget what was going on in his head.

Finally, in the early hours, Cal had fallen asleep where he was sat on the sofa. Deciding his brother looked incredibly uncomfortable Ethan decided it best to wake him to go to bed.

He stood leaning over Cal and put his hand on his upper arm shaking him gently. "Caleb… come on you need to go to bed." He spoke softly, getting no response he shook him a little harder. "Caleb!"

Cal jumped awake and in a blind panic lashed out with his fist which collided with his brother's jaw causing him to fall backwards raising his hand to his face in shock. Cal hadn't ever hit him before, Ethan hid hit Cal numerous times but Cal had never retaliated.

After staring at his brother on the floor for a few long seconds Cal jumped to his feet and helped Ethan up riddled with guilt. "Eth I'm so sorry…."

"Don't worry about it. I didn't mean to scare you." Ethan spoke and smiled a little as he was helped to his feet, he moved his hand from his face to see blood which was coming from his lip.

"I honestly don't know what happened, it was just a reaction… you're bleeding." He said grabbing him a tissue. "Hold this on it."

"Cal…" Ethan laughed a little seeing the concerned look on Cal's face. "It's fine, honestly. It's understandable you're a little jumpy after what happened. You're still recovering."

Nodding Cal agreed, for the first time since the incident Cal had inadvertently admitted to having not recovered emotionally and therefore also to something having happened.

"Who did you think I was?" Ethan asked dabbing his lip.

Cal shook his head. "There was bloke. I can only remember bits but I can remember being shaken awake several times. Must have been in and out on consciousness." He sat down sighing.

Ethan nodded and sat beside him getting rid of the tissue in the bit once satisfied the bleeding had stopped. "When you came through to the staffroom that morning, you had obviously got dressed in a hurry... your trousers weren't done properly and your T shirt was backwards. Why weren't you dressed when you woke up?"

"I don't know." Cal shook his head.

"Yes you do Cal… You remember more than you're telling me." He said trying not to push too hard.

"He smelt of smoke; and sweat; and alcohol." He started. "He beat me, kicked me in the chest. I don't where the girl had gone." He shook his head.

"Go on.." Ethan encouraged him knowing how his brother could put up the walls in an instant.

"I remember him pulling at my clothes, I was pressed against the wall. It made my chest hurt even more. I can't remember much more, but I can remember being in pain." Cal told him.

"Your chest?" Ethan nodded.

Cal shook his head. "Not just my chest… other places too." He spoke quietly.

Completely understanding what he was trying to say Ethan nodded and looked at Cal as he caught him wiping his eyes looking at the floor.

"It's alright. We don't have to do anything you don't want to. We can tell the police in your own time." Ethan put his hand on Cal's shoulder.

"I don't want anyone else to know." He spoke seriously. "I really don't. He got away with it, I have no evidence now and I don't want everyone finding out my business. Please. Just keep it to yourself."

"Ok, ok." Ethan nodded.

"Thank you." Cal looked up at him. "You always were the stronger one really."

"How many of those bottles did you drink?" Ethan smiled jokingly knowing Cal wouldn't normally say that.

"Not enough." Cal smiled back. "But seriously, everything you've done for me. What you did for Mum when I just ran away…"

"Mum was proud of you though Cal. She always said she was, just said that you needed a bit more looking after." Ethan told him.

"Which is why she left you in charge of my inheritance." He sighed.

"She did that so that you wouldn't waste it and wouldn't do something you'd regret." Ethan explained. "She would be proud at how much you've grown up recently."

Cal laughed a little. "Proud ey? Not something I make people feel on a regular basis."

"You'd be surprised. When you became a doctor Mum was over the moon, never thought you'd do it after you failed your first year. Made her so happy when you qualified. Never stopped talking about it. When I had passed it was just a yeah, well done Ethan. She expected it of me." He sighed a little.

"She was lucky she had you though, because if it was just me she would have spent her last few months on her own." Cal told him. "I couldn't have watched her die."

"I think she loved you for being able to live your life and not let her be a burden and she hated that I couldn't leave her, but at the same time. She often welcomed the company. When she was conscious that was." Ethan smiled then laughed a little. "She was forever calling me nibbles though."

Cal smiled hearing his brother's nick name that he knew he hated. "I shouldn't have walked away from the family, but Dad. He made my life hell."

"He did for us all in the end. When Mum got her diagnosis he was up and gone. Went to bed one night and the next morning he had gone." Ethan shrugged. "Mum admitted later on that they had been planning a divorce anyway. They weren't happy."

"No, I know they weren't. I was the only one that admitted it though, they didn't even admit there was a problem. That day he came in drunk and hit me, that was it. I had to go." Cal spoke and frowned. "Cowards thing to do in hindsight but it was the only thing I could think of doing."

"Whats done is done it's in the past." Ethan smiled. "I'm glad you're back now."

"Really?" Cal asked surprised.

"Yeah, you're annoying at times but that's the definition of a brother isn't it?" He laughed.

"It is yeah. Things will be different from now on though." Cal told him.

"I won't count on it." Ethan smirked at him to which Cal laughed.

**Ok, I think I'm going to leave that there. I will start a new fic in due course once I settle on an idea. Thanks to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed. Your support keeps me typing.**

**Love J x**


End file.
